That's just who we are
by Naruto'sKnuckleHead
Summary: Zetsu one shot :3 Just an ordinary day, no missions and such...Well that's what they thought. Leader-Sama had recruited yet another member. Deidara being the fussy one, complains when Hanaka (new member) walks In on him saying something about her. Hanaka runs of crying, Zetsu finds out why she toke It so badly and explains his first time In the Akasuki...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1-New girl

` = inner thoughts

xD let the story begin xD

"Zetsu, come into my office please" Said the echo that filled the hide out.

Zetso gave out a sigh and walked into towards the office.

I opened the door into the office to see a dark figure at the desk with his bright orange hair standing out. I looked at the side seeing another person which seemed to be in the Akatsuki cloak but her face was had one of those mask things on that hides most of there faces, just like that copy cat ninja from Konaha.

"Zetsu, this is Hanaka for the next couple of week I want you to look after her and show her around the base"

"Hello, Zetsu ... n. nice to meet you" Hanaka said in a stuttering shy voice.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied

`Do I have to put with her for the next god knows when, why me why couldn't Tobi be stuck with her`

I nodded at Pein and moved my head motioning Hanaka to follow me, once she realised what I was trying to say she jumped and followed and quickly bowed to the leader. Along the corridor I heard Hanakas footsteps behind me starting to slow doing then running to catch up every now and again. We finally got to the emty room that she will be staying In.

"This Is where you will be staying and I will leave you to get settled In If you need anything I will be just In the lounge which Is just down the hall and round the corner from where the leaders room Is."

"Okay..." Hanaka said and smiled.

I nodded and started to turn towards the lounge.

"Err Zetsu...Thank you"

I turned once again and smiled even though she might not of seen it as for my body.

I went back to the lounge and sat down where Itachi, Hidan and Deidara was sitting around. They all turned at me and gave me the 'What did leader-sama want this time' look.

"New member"

"oh ... again damn It, what Is It with him adding more members. We have enough beutiful arts un" Said Deidara.

"Hmm well her name's Hanaka..." Before I could finish I heard a whimper and footsteps.

I turned and just got the last of Hanaka's cloak. I turned to Deidara who was now confused.

"Well done Deidara you made her uncomfortable without even meeting her..." I sighed and left the lounge to follow Hanaka.

"What?... What did I say?" Said Deidara faintly.

I finally got to Hanaka's room and knocked. Once I heard the signal to say I could come in I opened the door to Hanaka sitting on her bed cuddling a pillow crying.

"Look what Deidara said he did'nt mean It, he's just a stupid blonde"

"No... It's true im never wanted. All through out my life i have been rejected even my own mother and father rejected me. No matter what I do all I have to do Is turn up and I'll get rejected just like that, even without introducing myself"

I sighed and looked up at her ready to tell my story...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- No matter what, i will protect you.

I looked at Hanaka as she finished her sentence.

"Hanaka, when I started the Akatsuki, I also had a ruff start but I pulled through. But with me I had no one at all, not even now I'm still on my own. I'm mostly used In this group, Im used for a spy but I'm totally fine with that. I'm the only one who Is not human and as much as I wanna be normal It will never become what I want It to be. Deidara was like that with me, just because he's a jerk and he thinks he's all that but I pulled through somehow and now he leaves me alone. If you make friends with him then you should be fine"

Hanaka wiped her tears and looked at me.

With out thinking I lifted her head and kissed her on the a while I pulled back noticing Hanaka blushing.

"Sorry..." I said

"No it's okay...really"Hanaka said shyly.

I smiled "Come on"

Me and Hanaka walked into the middle of the base where every one hangs out (except for Pein).Deidara looked up and walked towards Hanaka.

"Im sorry abot earlier. I did'nt mean It, wanna start again" Deidara said smiling.

I smiled 'wow since when Is he nice' I thought to myelf.

"No worrys and sure we can start again. My names Hanaka please to meet"

"Deidara"

After a while Hanaka had met all of he members of the akatsuki and made friends with them all...well except for Hidan as he's just a stubborn asshole. I walked up to Hanaka and wispered in her ear.

All of a sudden Hanaka shouted "Yes" she blushed when she realised she shouted.

I toke Hanaka away from every one into my room.

"Hanaka what ever it is i will always be there day or night. If your in trouble I'll come and save you what ever the reason I will always protect you no matter what...I love you"

Hanaka smiled and kissed me "I love you too"


End file.
